


Convenience Store Miracle

by bookwormninja



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormninja/pseuds/bookwormninja
Summary: Leorio's day is just a series of inconveniences and mishaps until his long-time crush turns it all around.





	

The moment Leorio open his eyes that morning, he just knew that it was going to be one of _those_  days.

It was bad enough that he overslept his alarm, but this time he woke up with only 1 and a half hours left to submit a pretty lengthy bio-med paper via email to his professor. Needless to say, at least a portion of said essay was hurried BS.

A trip to the refrigerator after the rushed writing session had him immediately turning to go out the door on a grocery run, because whatever it was he saw was most certainly _not_  edible. 

Which led him to discover that his trash heap of an automobile decided that she just wasn’t feeling up to running, leaving him the pleasure of walking back home from the store with 6 full shopping bags.

At some point later in the day, he was kicked out of the apartment by his roommate, who had his…  _friend_  over. It was best not to be in the vicinity when he had company, so Leorio was quick to make himself scarce.

The icing on the cake was probably being called in to fill in at the convenience store to cover the night shift, as it was supposed to be his long-awaited day off. But who was Leorio to say no when the coworker originally on shift was in the hospital delivering her baby? The well-timed joy of the circle of life and all that jazz.

So at 3am on his day off, Leorio found himself standing irritably at the cash register of a small convenience store, counting down until the end of his shift at 6, red-faced and stammering in complete embarrassment in front of a cute blonde he may have had a _gigantic_ crush on for the longest time.

“Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?“ He finally managed to utter as he nervously fiddled with his glasses, hoping against all physics and things remotely possible that he could just vanish and become one with the ground as the guy just laughed.

“Hmmm, forget that you just told that last customer to, and I quote ‘stop wasting their life like some goddamn trust-fund baby and get a fucking job before their friends finally realize that the only personality setting they have is asshole’?” The blond smirked at Leorio’s ever-reddening face. “I don’t know, that sounds like something to bring up with your supervisor. I’m sure they’d _loooove_ to hear that one.”

“Oh God it’s even worse because someone else was there. This is not my day at all. I’m soooo gonna get fired,” Leorio moaned as he slouched over his register. 

“Oh I don’t know,” The blond guy said, stepping a little closer to the counter. “That all depends on if I tell. I think that kid is too busy re-evaluating his life to go around reporting convenience store workers for their terrible customer service.”

“Great. But there’s still the matter of you telling,” Leorio replied, more than aware of how close his crush was getting to him.

“Well,”the guy started, close enough that he was leaning over the counter into Leorio’s personal space. “Maybe if I were busy doing something else, say, having lunch with a certain cashier I could be convinced otherwise.” Winking, he watched as Leorio’s face changed rapidly between fear, confusion, and understanding.

“I-I’d love to!” Leorio stammered excitedly, maybe a little too loudly for 3 in the morning. 

“Perfect. Text me a time and place that’s good for you.” The guy was out the door before Leorio could fully come back to himself and realize that he had neither his number or name.

Looking down in panic, he spotted the receipt he assumed the guy had forgotten, but where the signature was supposed to be, a name and number was written:

**Kurapika**

xxx-xxx-xxxx


End file.
